moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
City-State of Alterac
The City-State of AlteracThe Seven Kingdoms, pg. 1 (http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/The_Seven_Kingdoms); "Gilneas, Alterac, and Kul Tiras were the first city-states to arise, and although they each had their own customs and commercial workings..."' (in game spelled as <City State of Alterac >), '''otherwise known as the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, or simply '''New Alterac', is a fledling provisional government of Alterac seeking to secure friendly relations between modern Alterac and the peoples of the Grand Alliance, although the maintained independence and stability of the Alterac Mountains comes first and foremost. The City-State formed shortly after the Second Arathi Civil War due to the loss of Tibereus Auralius and the subsequent split between various entities of Stromgarde's government. Those under Kormed Wolfheart, as loyal followers and gallant men and women of Alterac that side with the Grand Alliance, seek to restore Alterac to its former glory with the aid of the Alliance, to grow Alterac into a thriving, economically strong nation that can support itself, and to end the stigma the Perenoldes cast upon Alterac following the Second War; this vision is known as "New Alterac". Background The City-State of Alterac came to exist after the Second Arathi Civil War, laying claim to Alterac through the lineage of Kormed Wolfheart as the Duke of Wolfrun many years following his mother's execution at the hands of Aiden Perenolde, the traitorous King of Alterac, which casted a cloud of doubt in returning to his childhood nation which has been razed by the Alliance of Lordaeron at the behest of Uther the Lightbringer during Alterac's marshal law period and its subsequent interregnum. With Kormed leading the efforts in Alterac from Wolfrun, the Duke formed a sort of coalition of Alteraci that flocked to his house's banner, seeking to restore Alterac; after Kormed led the City-State to victory, and ultimately claimed Alterac City, a trait which Aiden Perenolde nor his son, the last Lord of Alterac, could even boast, despite the two having the great ambition to reclaim their capital from the Crushridge of Alterac, the people of Alterac championed Kormed as their liberator. For this reason, the nation loved their new champion, the young Wolfheart, and, after a consensus (despite Kormed claiming beforehand he was the King-Claimant of Alterac's uncontested throne), ushered Kormed in as their population legitimized King to govern them as the Ruler of Alterac (a title which Aiden Perenolde held last before his subsequent house arrest). Perhaps overly ambitious, which as the King of the Alteraci's ultimate bane, Kormed Wolfheart, who was a patriot of Alterac, had numerous disputes and clashes with the equally nationalistic Stromsmen to the east, who were led by the Kormed's biological father, Imperator Mathilan Lionblood, who Kormed was the bastard son of; perhaps this was a continuation of the struggles King Thoras Trollbane had against General Hath before the Second War. This wasn't nearly as bad a setback as one might be led to believe, though; it was from the success over the Stromsmen in the Forests of Hillsbrad , however, that brought the Wolfheart to seek an Arathor inspired imperialistic glory, and, in memory of the mighty roots of humanity that were unified and strong, especially in the North, under the Arathorian Empire, formed the Alterac-Hillsbrad Confederacy, which was a unified 'empire' (but in reality a loosely centralized confederacy of independent fiefdoms from the still wartorn an devastated Alterac and Hillsbrad regions) betwixt the future Hillsbrad Confederates (notably Galmone) and New Alterac. Mayhaps to the eternal damnation of Kormed, his imperial ambitions collapsed upon itself within a matter of months; the Imperium failed, surrounded in a midst of controversies, heinous rumors about all sides involves, and behind-the-scenes politics, and the Duke of Wolfrun, to be remembered as a shortlived 'Emperor', although he was in reality the Chancellor of a Confederacy between two nation-states. After denouncing the Confederacy as a doomed cause, and realizing that the dreams of a unified human species and their allies north of the Thandol Span would require much more than a weak bumpkin state of old Lordaeron and the archaic Ruins of Alterac to inspire the ressurection of the currently decimated northern kingdoms, Kormed kept his nose in Alterac's internal affairs and has since continued his role as the reigning and sole Lord of Alterac, catering to the restoration and reinvigoration of the common Alteraci's life. Wrath of the Lich King WIP. The Cataclysm WIP. Mists of Pandaria In the past, the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac used the ceasefire after the Siege of Orgrimmar to their advantage to rebuild Alterac, which was previously reclaimed by the Wolfheart's conquest without the threat of Forsaken and Frostwolf aggression. WIP. Warlords of Draenor WIP. Legion With the mighty Wolf returning to the scene of things with his subsequent homelessness thrust upon him and his people from the Argus Wake cultists (at the start of the Legion invasion), and therefore directly the Burning Legion, not to mention the Wake's lackeys, the Syndicate, the former nobles of Alterac, manipulated by the Burning Legion's kniving agents, there is a chance that the Alterac settlers and their colonization efforts will reap the fruit of success. Perhaps one of the only obstacles hindering the City-State of Alterac that is not the Syndicate or Crushridge is the Banshee Queen in her conquest of the Northlands and the Frostwolf Clan's decimation of Stormpike Clan and Bloodfang Pack members in the Hillsbrad region. Battle for Azeroth With the discovery of Azerite, war erupted in the Northlands between the forces of Sylvanas and the inevitable arrival of the full weight of the Alliance. During the Battle of Lordaeron, however, the sheer forces of Sylvanas fleeing into Alterac was enough to uproot the majority of the Syndicate which occupied Strahnbrad around the time Sergeras fell... a faction that numbered in as many as the thousands versus the scraggly City-State which numbered in the low three-hundreds. These two factions, even with the Syndicate lacking their Shadow Council affiliated allies, were still able to muster their forces and crush Wolfheart's years of building up Alterac within a month. The Wolfheart retinue, his servants, and vassals, along with his Stormpike and Scarlet Renegade allies all fled for the safety of the Arathi Highlands to garner the support of the Grand Alliance for future conquests in Hillsbrad and the Mountains and Valley, even if it means being in a state of homelessness to maintain the integrity of the Alterac folk. *SPOILER* Raleigh the Devout has asked for the Scarlet Renegades known as the Order of the Scarlet Hand led by Grand Crusader Wolfheart to help cleanse Southshore from its state of blight with fellow Alliance paladins, to which the still Alliance fond Scarlets have of course agreed. *SPOILER* 'The Bloodfang Pack, an ally of the Stormpike Guard, is pushing for Fenris Isle as Lordaeron City seems close within the grasp of the Alliance to put a stranglehold on the Sylvanas war machine. To help gain a toehold in upper Hillsbrad and to have a fortress to launch aquatic attacks on the Forsaken occupied Alterac and Silverpine, the City-State of Alterac has obliged out of necessity to keep the Alliance presence strong. 'Current Objectives & Goals The current objective of the City-State is to restore Alterac from the ruins of which it is and to aid its former monarch, Kormed Wolfheart, claim the throne of Alterac which is currently contested by Beve Perenolde who is hiding (and hindering his progress via the Argus Wake and Syndicate) - and turn it into an economically thriving nation, with aspirations to revive its military to reprehend the lack of aid it provided in the Second War. The City-State of Alterac primarily seeks the assistance of the Grand Alliance now more than ever, especially with its decline of power, but presses for unity of the Alterac people at any means in hopes of restoring the kingdom to former glory. Currently The City-State faces a turmoil like no other. A schism between those in support of an Alteraci Republic, and those who pledge loyalty to the proclaimed King Kormed Wolfheart. The City-State shattered, and the future of Alterac is clouded in doubt. The countryside rampages with war, and Alterac's appearance matches that right after the Second War: turmoil, chaos, and civil war. Perhaps a clarion call will sound across the Grand Alliance, and the glorious armies of humanity and its allies will expunge the Sylvanas menace and all unholy ilk that threaten the safety and culture of the Alliance... but until that day comes, it will be up to the Alteraci to fend for themselves with their dwarven and worgen allies in hopes of creating a better future. Historical Events Major historical events that aided in shaping the modern City-State of Alterac. * The Second Civil War of Alterac * Coup of Tiberius * Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty Campaigns A list of the various campaigns of the City-State of Alterac. * Conquest of Alterac * Second Alterac Civil War * Reclamation of Alterac and Hillsbrad * Reclamation of Hillsbrad * Reclamation of Alterac * Seven Days' War * Unrest in Alterac * March on Gavenstead Battles Fought A full list of the battles the City-State of Alterac has participated in, this list will likely grow in the coming future. Conquest of Alterac *Sail Across the Lordamere Lake *Assault of Dandred's Fold *Defense of the Dalaran Crater *Battle for Purgation Isle *Assault the Beaches of Hillsbrad *Battle for Strahnbrad *Siege of Durnholde Second Civil War of Alterac * Second Battle for Purgation Isle * Reclamation of Dandred's Fold * Defense of Durnholde * Defense of Dandred's Fold * Deafeat at Durnholde Reclamation of Hillsbrad * Battle for Baradin's Bay * Purge of Dun Garok * Skirmish of the Hills * Assault of Nethander Stead * Battle for Durnholde * Clash at Thorondril * Battle of the Southshore-Tarren Mill Tower Reclamation of Alterac-Hillsbrad Campaign Part I * Purge of the Hillsbrad Caverns * Attack on Sofera's Naze * Assault of Gallows' Corner * Defense of Strahnbrad * Cede of Strahnbrad Seven Day's War * Skrmish for Thorondril * Confrontation at Strahnbrad Reclamation of Alterac-Hillsbrad Campaign Part II * Purge of the Uplands * Attack on the Crushridge Hold * Purge of the Growless Cave * Siege of Alterac City Clash of Wolves Part I * Assassination of Alessaria Wolfheart * The Strahnbrad Massacre * Clash of Wolf's Cavern * Counterattack of the Uplands * Siege of Weissestadt * Assault of the Beaches of Hillsbrad March on Gavenstead * Sacking of New Darrowshire * Razing of MacEntire Estate * Attack on Tyr's Crossing * Siege of Gavenstead City Clash of Wolves Part II (last campaign) * Battle for Wolf's Crossing * Assault on Wolf's Maw Recolonization of Alterac (current campaign) PART 1: Legion Aftermath (latest campaign) PROLOGUE: * Sail to Faldir's Cove ACT 1: TREK THROUGH THE HIGHLANDS * INFILTRATING THE ARGUS WAKE * SHADY DEALINGS * RAID ON NORTHFOLD MANOR * WANTED: THUG'ZILL * WITHERBARK OFFENSIVE * BOULDERFIST SLAYING ACT 1.1: PUSH TOWARDS THE THONDRORIL * EXPEDITION YONDER THE (THORADIN'S) WALL * SHE'S ON TO US ACT 2: HOME DESTROYED HOME * RUSH TO MORDIS VILLAGE * DEFENSE OF MORDIS VILLAGE * SIEGE OF CAER MORDIS * HITTING THEM WHERE IT HURTS * A VISIT TO AMBERMILL PART 1 * SIEGE OF STRAHNBRAD * EXPEDITION OF THE RED CAVERNS * ASSAULT ON MORDIS ESTATE * WINTERAX INCURSIONS * BATTLE FOR THE RED CAVERNS ACT 3: SECURING OUR BORDERS * A VISIT TO AMBERMILL PART 2 * RETALLIATION * PIRATE PLUNDER * GNOLLS IN THE WOODS * PART 1: INVESTIGATIONS (Wystanansel) * Alteraci-Crushridge War (Dasderos) * War on Syndicate (Dasderos) * TWO TROLLS ONE STONE * VALEA TWINBLADES PT. 1 * Breaking the Siege (04/05/18) - * Reclaiming Dandred's (05/20/18) * Earning Our Stripes (05/23/18) * Aran Spellweaver (05/24/18) * The Mad King (05/26/18) *Sacking of Strahnbrad Occupied Lands & Territories Lands occupied by the City-State of Alterac, along with its allies and protectorates and noted with their rulers. * Alterac City (rightful Capital City; contested by the Crushridge Clan ) * Barony Mordis (Lordless; includes the following... (1. New Strombrad; formerly named Mordis Village; Village, and currently government land located in and at the foot of the barony / 2. Caer Mordis a castle currently under Lord Wolfheart's leadership, located in the alpine regions of [[Barony Mordis]] / 3. Mordis Estate the ruins of a "retreat [that's located high up in the snow covered peaks of the mountains,"] ) * Barony Strahnbrad (Lordless; formerly Baron Vardus 's rightful lands and under Sylvanas's Dark Ranger occupation as of Battle for Azeroth) * Channel Islands (Government Land and unclaimed territory; contested by Rustberg Pirates ) * Dandred's Fold (Government Land; Kormed renamed to Dandred's Town following a population boon but is struggling to return to its former glory under New Alterac occupation) * Duchy of Wolfrun (Kormed Wolfheart; occupied by the Forsaken as of Battle for Azeroth) * Gallows' Corner (rightful Government land; contested by Crushridge Ogres) * Occupied Gavenstead (Kormed Wolfheart; Duchy captured and maintained by House Wolfheart, contested by Gavenstead Rebels) * Hillsbrad Caverns (rightful Government land; contested by Alterac Yetis) * King's Road (rightful Government land; contested by Frostwolves in the area and the Undead at Andorhal and Brill futher up the road) * Red Caverns (Thane Gortolin Red-Cavers ; formerly Dorgar Stoenbrow, a Scarlet Alterac Stormpike Dwarf and recently captured by New Alterac forces. Given to Gortolin as an Alteraci Dwarf) * River Arevass (rightful Government land; contested by Wildpaw Alterac Gnolls) * River Thondroril (rightful Government Land; contested by Thondroril Forest Trolls) * Shadowpast City (owned by Lord Foray) * Slaughter Hollow (rightful Government land; contested by the Crushridge Clan ) * The Uplands (rightful Government land; contested by the Syndicate) * Upper Hillsbrad (Government land; surrounded by Stormpike allies; contested by Frostwolves and Forsaken in Hillsbrad) * Wolfheart's Landing (Kormed Wolfheart's port in the Channel Islands) Guilds, Organizations, Orders, and Councils The various organizations of the City-State of Alterac, all with one goal in mind, to better Alterac and provide for its people. Organizations * Alterac Navy; led by nobody currently * Court of Alterac; led by Lord Wolfheart * Mage Guild of Alterac; led by nobody currently * Diocese of Alterac; led by Lord Wolfheart * Scarlet Hand; led by Grand Crusader Kormed Wolfheart, original founder of said order * Alterac Forces; led by Grand Marshal Gandic Morthain and Field Marshal Gortolin Red-Caverns Disbanded Organizations * (Disbanded) Blood Templari * Alteraci Rangers * Bärenland Trade Co * (Disbanded) The Alterac Union * (Disbanded) Knights of the White Mountains * Death Korps of Alterac (since Death Knights have been outlawed due to New Alterac's anti-Death Knight and pro-Scarlet sentiment) * Commoners Party of Alterac * AI:6 (Alteraci Intelligence) * Partisans of Alterac (merged) * The Industrial Brigade Councils * Court of Alterac * Peerage of Alterac Disbanded Councils * The Alterac Union (Disbanded) * The Imperial Diet Notable Documents * Arathi-Alterac Peace Treaty * Strahnbrad Compromise of 2804 * Council of the Flame Redacted & Nullified Documents Laws of Alterac Dissolution of the Assembly of Alterac Historical Events Second Alterac Civil War Conquest of Alterac Assassination of Alessaria Wolfheart Court of Uther Tribunal: Kormed Wolfheart Grand Jury of Alterac: Toderick Stoneward Ousting of Kormed Wolfheart Dissolution of the Assembly of Alterac Allies & Protectorates tinyurl.com/CSoAInformation or tinyurl.com/NewAlteracForum Enemies tinyurl.com/CSoAInformation or tinyurl.com/NewAlteracForum Misc. Info tinyurl.com/CSoAInformation or tinyurl.com/NewAlteracForum Houses Supporting noble houses of the City-State of Alterac and by extension, Kormed's rightful regency over Alterac. * House of Ansel, led by Baron Wystan Ansel, rightful Baron of Castle Anse * House of Foray, led by Lord Richard Foray * House of Morthain, led by Lord Gandic Morthain * House of Olpolok the Mighty * House of Thaine, lorded by Baron Luthor Thaine * House of Wolfblood-Wolfheart, lorded by Altaerius Wolfblood, cousins to House Wolfheart * House of Wolfheart, led by Kormed Wolfheart Links/Websites In Depth Information about the Guild (constantly updated!) *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* Forum (newest!) *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* Reputation System (ACTIVELY USED!) *IMPORTANT AND REQUIRED TO READ* (being worked on but still relevent) Roll System *D10 SYSTEM* (USED ON OCCASION) (still at times relevent) Shivtr (UPDATED BUT NOT USED OFTEN) OOC Recruitment Application (REQUIRED TO BE ICly INTERVIEWED TO JOIN) (you can submit this as an application although this serves as our IC-OOC interview template when you decide you want to join. These are the general questions.) OLD LINKS AND WEBSITES (outdated but gives people a view of our past and how we've changed and progressed as an idea) Everything About Us (old) (out of date) Old Shivtr (OUT OF DATE) Officer Information (OUT OF DATE AND INACCURATE; MUST BE WORKED ON BEFORE IT IS CONSIDERED RELEVENT -AT ALL-) Oldest Forum (dating to 2013) THIS IS NOT OUR ACTUAL FORUM. It was deleted for being labeled political, but this is to show that we had a forum Older Forum (Lionblood Era) (beginning of 2014 City-State of Alterac; during the Lionblood era when Kormed was considered legitimized by his Stromic father, Mathilan Lionblood) Old Forum (end of 2014 City-State of Alterac; before the Alterac-Hillsbrad Imperium) Imperial Forum aka "The Phoenix" (out of date; this was the forum during the Alterac-Hillsbrad Imperium) References WoWScrnShot 010718 202207.jpg| WoWScrnShot 010618 203701.jpg| WoWScrnShot 052018 215218.jpg| WoWScrnShot 010718 135858.jpg| Durnholde.jpg|After the Duke's conquest of Durnholde. ScarletHand1.jpg|Grab a bow and shoot a foe! WoWScrnShot_021415_195557.jpg WoWScrnShot_042015_194239.jpg|4/20? WoWScrnShot_042015_203549.jpg|Alterac strikes against the Yeti menace WoWScrnShot_030515_203510.jpg|March into Alterac's busted gates. WoWScrnShot_031315_192508.jpg|Gandic and Kormie WoWScrnShot_032815_214457.jpg|Fantastic selfie with the guild. WoWScrnShot_042015_200054.jpg|Alteraci marching to cleanse the bandits at Wolf's Cavern WoWScrnShot_040715_210220.jpg|Alterac hard at work recruiting! Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Peerage Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Alliance Nation Guilds Category:Alterac Guilds